


4 o'clock

by skyhooks



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Sharing a Bed, soft, tired gfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyhooks/pseuds/skyhooks
Summary: In which Heejin stays up late at night to practice alone, and returns to her room to find Hyunjin had stayed up for her.





	4 o'clock

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt from a friend: "late night wanderings, dialogue, please don’t, kissing." 
> 
> Would recommend listening to Smyang piano's music box cover of 2!3! on repeat when u get to _that_ part because that's what I was listening to while I wrote.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MPlCbGlPvMk

Exhaustion dragged at her eyes, to the point where Heejin wasn’t sure if the reflection in the mirror was her anymore. This dance she couldn’t seem to get right, no matter how much she drilled the routine into herself, the lines looked wrong, the scuffs of her shoes on the worn floor stung her ears, the artificial light was too bright, it was all _too much._

She sunk to the floor, ignoring the sting on her knees and instead feeling a familiar burning in her eyes.  
_Fuck, not now, come on._  
Usually she’d just blink back the frustration, hearing the jokes or cheers ringing around the room to keep her going. The half closed blinds of the practice room leaked nothing but city lights, telling her it was way too late for anyone else to be up.  
_Especially me._

The others had finished practice early, a few headed out to hang out with friends or go to _that one noraebang bar_ down the block, she couldn’t remember. It felt like she’d been alone for hours here. Her arms and legs ached, her heart sunk right to the bottom of her chest. If someone had been here, she’d probably have grabbed them and clung on, needing some kind of reassurance. She needed someone in particular, but nobody was here at all. 

Her reflection made her seem small. Her black hair waved into a bun that was almost undone, her cheeky were puffy and eyes restless. _I should just go to bed…_ she thought dejectedly. 

Before she could drag herself to the centre stage to go through it again, she started to pack up the little she had brought with her to group practice, slung it over her shoulder and cleaned up a bit. 

Usually they’d all do this. Hyejoo and Jinsoul would play paper scissors rock over who had to clean the mirror, though they’d both end up doing it anyway. Haseul would make sure everyone had water when they walked back to the dorms. And Hyunjin… she’d give that tiny tired smile and wrap her in a backhug, claiming that everyone had done so well that they deserved to go out to eat together afterwords. Heejin shook the thought away, feeling cold suddenly as she put the broom away and left the practice room. 

The hallway was dimly lit, the floor of the ageing building a little creaky, a few rooms down there was a light on which told her she wasn’t the only trainee up at this hour. She weakly smiled, hoping whoever it was didn’t feel as hopeless as she didn’t in that moment. 

Outside the dorms a biting wind snapped at her bare legs and she shivered, nuzzling further into her hoodie. It was a strange little corner, with one road and lit up vending machines along the alley. The sound of cars whirring, even at this hour, whispered from the city where the rest of her friends would be tonight. 

_“Are you sure you don’t want to come Heejin?” Jiwoo had said, pouting a little as the others left in a loud chatter._

_Heejin swallowed her tears as quickly as she could, not wanting to ruin the older girls night.  
“Yeah, it’s okay, really. I just have to go over some things.” _

_Jiwoo huffed, pausing for a moment to analyse Heejin’s expression.  
“Don’t work yourself too hard, ok? Text us when you get back.” _

_Heejin smiled reassuringly and nodded, feeling worse for knowing she was lying._

_A voice rang from the other side of the room, where the speakers were set up.  
“You’re not going?” Hyunjin said, voice full of concern. _

_Heejin turned to face her, finding it a little harder than facing Jiwoo. She knows she’d tell Jiwoo eventually, but Hyunjin could see right through her. They both knew this, like from countless nights before debut and even after, from the pressure of shows and performances._

Just let me stay, _Heejins eye’s were saying, though she couldn’t find the right words to actually say._

Please don’t, _Hyunjin seemed to reply as her face softened._

_Before either of them could say anything, Jungeun called from the hallway “Are you guys coming or not?” which was followed by what sounded like Yeojin’s-  
“Can’t we leave them behind?” and a few laughs and then scolding words from Haseul. _

_Jiwoo had already started to leave, dragging Hyunjin with her, saying something about missing a taxi, and Hyunjin shot one last look over her shoulder before she was gone, and Heejin went to close the practice room door with a dejected sigh._ I guess I have to work through it alone, _she thought, stretching her arms quickly and preparing for a long, long night._

Heejin walked through their dorms, not bothering to tiptoe as she saw most of the rooms were open and empty. The microwave clock read _4:39_ in a bright green flash and she only had the strength to let out a deep sigh at it. She’d probably have to wake up early again anyway. 

She kicked off her shoes, threw her bag on the couch and managed to drag herself to her dorm room. It was pitch black, no noise but the wind blowing the city sounds down to their little building. She rubbed her eyes, trying to spot her bed and walking blindly towards where she guessed it was. 

With a last sigh, exhaling all her frustrations and exhaustion, she sunk into her bed, expecting to be welcomed by the thick blankets and little plushies, but she hit something hard on her way down and gave a small shout of surprise. 

In her bed was someone, now groaning and stirring. The tiny noises were familiar.  
Heejins brow creased in concern, as she pulled away to kneel on the floor next to it instead.  
“Hyunjin?” She whispered 

Blankets rustled as Hyunjin shifted to sit up.  
“Did I get the wrong bed?” she said apologetically 

“No,” Hyunjin said softly, and Heejin felt the girl reach out to touch her hand, felt the warmth from what must’ve been a comfortable sleep. 

“Sorry” she continued, rubbing a finger gently over Heejins palm, absently making a pattern.  
“I was worried about you.”

Heejin came closer, leaning her chin on the bed. 

“I told the others I felt sick and came back a few hours ago. I tried calling you but…” Hyunjin's voice was as tired as Heejins, though a little softer with sleep. 

Heejins heart felt warmed, forgetting the chill of the dance room and the empty street in the dead of night. _She didn’t forget about me._

“You didn’t have to. I’m fine, really.” Heejin hummed, taking Hyunjin’s hand and interlacing their fingers, though she couldn’t quite make them out, she felt the familiarity of the fingers that wordlessly locked back with hers. 

Hyunjin had started to tug her closer and Heejin understood, gratefully slipping under the sheets into the warm bed beside her, all the while never letting go of their hands. The dorm beds were really small, she guessed because they had to fit all 12 of them in the one place. So her legs were tangled with Hyunjin's, and she had no choice but to rest her head in the crook of Hyunjin's neck. She could feel the girls steady breathing, smell her sweet scented shampoo.

“I always worry about you.” Hyunjin sighed, moving her head to better fit into Heejin.  
“Since mixnine.. I just hated seeing you like that. You don’t have to work yourself so hard.”

Heejin felt her breath hitch at the mention of the word. It was a hard time for her, but it had been harder for Hyunjin. _And yet she’s still more worried about me._ There was a pause as neither knew what to say. They didn’t like talking about it, but at 4am, cuddled into each other like this, it seemed ok. 

“You’re perfect the way you are.” Hyunjin whispered, squeezing her hand a little harder. 

She almost wanted to cry again, but this time in love instead of frustration. She burrowed further into the older girl, moving her arms to wrap around the girls waist. It didn’t need words, but even tired like this, Heejin could think of a few she really needed to say. 

“I love you.” She said, though it was a little muffled against Hyunjin’s neck.  
She felt a little laugh reverberate from Hyunjin's body, and she felt so much better, as it seemed to fill every part of her that had been lacking. 

“We can talk about it, if you want..” Was all she said in response, clearly still tired. 

“I just wanna stay like this for a while.” Heejin grumbled. It felt nice. She never knew how much she needed someone to hold her, even just for a moment, but Hyunjin was always her person. She felt herself open up, become someone she liked and she didn’t want to ruin it with those memories. Not tonight, at least. 

Hyunjin reached out a bit to cup Heejins cheek, which was a little puffy from the time of day, though she couldn’t see the other girl she could feel the frown that was starting to form. 

“Promise me you’ll tell me later then, okay?” 

Heejins face softened as Hyunjin stroked a thumb lazily over her cheek. The frown dissipated, and Heejin thought for a moment how odd it was that she was so affected, even though the time probably had something to do with it. Hyunjin only ever shared tender moments like this when she was alone with her. Maybe she didn’t like other people seeing this side of her, the one that Heejin was so grateful for on these late nights. Heejin selfishly had to agree. She wanted to keep this for herself. 

“I promise.” 

Hyunjin gave a sigh of relief, moving to a more comfortable position. 

“We should sleep now then.” She said, something below a whisper. 

Heejin had only really realised once she’d got into the bed how exhausted she really was. It was easy to brush it off in the practice room, turn off her phone so she couldn’t keep track of the time, but here she realised how badly she needed to sleep. The other girl probably needed it just as much, too. 

She gave a hum of agreement, and thinking for only a moment in the silence that followed, she pressed her lips just below the other girls ear, and felt for once that Hyunjin didn’t move away from the motion, instead accepting it for what it was. A thanks, for never leaving her behind. 

“Goodnight Hyunijn-ie.” 

Hyunjin gave a teasing poke of Heejins cheek, and Heejin smiled shamelessly knowing she’d made the other girl embarrassed like she always was when she pulled out her classical tsundere self. 

“Goodnight Heekki. Sleep well. You’ve done well.”

With that, their breath slowed and they fell fast asleep within minutes. 

— 

Haseul and Vivi walked through the dorms together, voices almost completely gone from the karaoke of the night before, both having admitted defeat, much to Yeojins teasing. 

“I think Hyunjin will be asleep still” Haseul said, soft sunlight pattering through the living room blinds in the early morning as she put the keys away. 

Vivi nodded, her usually wide brown eyes struggling to stay open, though she didn’t really feel tired at all. Being with everyone re-energised her, though she felt off, as everyone did, because Heejin and Hyunjin weren’t with them. 

Yerim had gone to play Yerin Baek’s _Across the Universe,_ cheering gleefully because it was _Heejin’s favourite and she had to hear it,_ but they’d all realised a second too late that the girl was missing. Whatever it was, they trusted she’d say it when she was ready. 

Haseul noticed how tired Vivi was, shyly taking her hand and leading her to their room, opening the door ever so quietly, only to find nobody was in Hyunjin's bed at all. 

Instead, in the other bunk, the one belonging to Heejin and herself, cuddled together in the tiny bed on the bottom, Heejin and Hyunjin were fast asleep together. 

Haseul broke into a proud smile instantly, feeling her heart buzz with warmth. Whatever it was, they hadn’t been alone, and it made her happy that nothing had ever broken their bond. 

“I’ll wake you up later, ok?” Haseul promised to Vivi in a whisper, who was already slipping into another bed with a yawn. 

Before leaving, she took one more look at the two younger girls, hoping they both felt better, making a mental note to ask Sooyoung to cook them all something up when they were awake. 

With that, she closed the door cautiously, unable to shake the warm feeling of how much she loved all her members, and how much they trusted each other, especially Heejin and Hyunjin, who no matter what had happened, always seemed to end up right back together.

**Author's Note:**

> Omg guys it’s literally raining knives here. Like it’s never rained so hard in my life. I guess my rule is I can only write 2jin in adverse weather (see my last 2jin one I wrote during a power outage in a snow storm) but idk I guess.. it just brings the dramatic writer out in me.
> 
> Did you guys see loona studio? It was very sweet and there were lots of soft 2jin moments. Anyway! Thanks for coming and have a good day!!! If it's winter where you are please stay warm! and if not (like me lol) then uh... stay cool. Have a nice christmas orbits!!!


End file.
